1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally concerns covers for a conventional umbrella, which has a feature that secures the cover to an umbrella and is easy and convenient to manipulate as a person covers and uncovers an umbrella. In particular, the cover is permanently bound to a conventional umbrella thereby rendering a cover that cannot be lost or misplaced. When the umbrella is wet, the invertible water repellant cover will contain the moisture and present a dry outer surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For over a century patents designed to conveniently cover long and wet objects, in particular an umbrella, are on record. So far, no one has found an expeditious and moderately priced way to do so. Today, when a cover is included with an umbrella, or other sports equipment, it is the familiar additional sheath, which is an accessory most individuals seem not to be able to keep up with and/or consider too cumbersome to use.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,805,144 B2 (Usui et al) ('04) is a rigid folding cap style cover that collapses toward the umbrella handle. Unfortunately, the number and diameter of this mechanism necessary to extend the length of any umbrella would require the cover to be quite large therefore making it impractical and expensive to manufacture.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,334,454 B1 (Williams) has a separate rigid container that is bulky and can only be carried separately.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,017 (Fugiyama) ('92) is actually the reverse of U.S. Pat. No. 6,805,144 (Usai et al).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,835 (Lin) ('91) has a cover that attaches to the handle.